


Naruto: The Unseen Battle

by KibaSin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Action, Crossover, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-09
Updated: 2008-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chuunin exam preliminaries are designed to decrease the amount of fighters in the third piece of the exam, so a mysterious masked fighter and 'his' opponent are going to go one-on-one. [Inuyasha/Naruto Crossover]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naruto: The Unseen Battle

_**Disclaimer:**_   _I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto. They belong to Takahashi Rumiko© and_ _Kishimoto Masashi_ _©._

_**Rating:** _ _T_

_**Genre:** _ _Action/General_

* * *

Slowly, the screen shifted until the names of the next fighters locked into place.

 _Higurashi vs. Sasaki Ayame_.

"No!" Naruto screeched. "I wanted to be next!"

Sakura shook her head, as she gazed upon the screen. The first name confused her, since she could not quite figure out if it was actually the person's name or their surname. And, it was just odd that so many competitors decided to not give that full information out, since they had been brought together to show which of them were capable of becoming chuunin. They should be proud of that, and flaunting their name in the face of everyone else, not hiding it.

"This is  _so_  not fair!" Naruto ranted.

"Oh, Naruto," Sakura sighed.

"Hey, quiet you!" someone called from down the line, and Sakura knew it was probably Inuzuka Kiba. It certainly sounded like him, though Naruto swiftly turned his head and asked who had just told him to shut up.

A cough cut through the air before Naruto got to find out, though, and they turned back to the proctor. He pointed to the girl standing just to the left of him, and she nodded when he said her name was "Sasaki Ayame", before pointing his hand at the mysteriously cloaked opponent to his left, naming them "Higurashi". Then, with a swing of his hand, he yelled, "Begin" and leapt out of the way.

Sasaki Ayame did not waste time, charging forward. A kunai glinted in her hand, and she swung it just as Higurashi ducked down. The cloaked opponent swept out their foot, nearly tripping Ayame, but the redheaded girl flipped back and landed on her hands before righting herself. "Ha!" she called. "As if a move like that is going to even  _work_  on me!"

Higurashi reached up, tilting the straw hat upon their head up a bit. When they finally spoke, it was hard to tell whether they were male or female. "You are obviously one who was born with natural talent. I can tell from the way you move."

Twirling the kunai, Ayame smirked. "So you noticed, did you?" she asked. "That's not surprising. I am Sasaki Ayame, after all. Prodigy from the Land of Lightning. I'm sure you've heard a lot about me."

"No, I have heard nothing about you," Higurashi replied.

Ayame's smirk turned into a scowl, as she stated, "Well, that's a shame. But, I'll be more than willing to show you why I'm considered the prodigy of the Sasaki Clan."

A loud giggle left the girl's lips, as she slowly dematerialized from the area. A whirlwind of leaves appeared in her place, circling Higurashi at a rapid pace. The laughter continued, as a cut appeared on Higurashi's black cloak, a kunai embedding itself in the wall. The sound of lightning crackled in the air, distorting the laughter and making it seem like it came from everywhere at once.

The edge of Higurashi's straw hat was clipped off, when they began to speak again. "I have not heard of you, Sasaki Ayame, but it is very clear to me that you are a prodigy. One that thrives from natural talent and flaunts it in the face of your opponent, believing that that skill alone with give you the victory you seek."

"Oh, who cares!" Ayame's voice thundered, as the leaves swirling in the air quickened. They began to shoot around, the deadly edge clipping the edge of Higurashi's sleeves and shoulders. "Well, come on now! Don't just stand there and let me win! Fight back!"

"You are not like those that have to work for anything," Higurashi stated. "You did not have to train every minute, of every hour, of every day. You did not have to work at all, because you did not need to. Jutsu and simple shinobi skills came to you with the lightest of ease, and so you do not know the meaning of hard work. You did not have to strive for anything, to show that you could shine with even those that did not have to work at anything, and that makes you cocky."

Ayame's form slowly materialized within the swirling leaves, a scowl on her face. Lightning crackled through her hair, along her body, as she growled. "Will you shut up, already!"

"You—"

Angry, Ayame shouted, "You know what! I really don't care for your voice, nor do I care for your little speech! You have no right to talk to me like that when you can't even show your face! You're dishonoring not only me, but yourself, and showing that you're nothing more than a spoiled little brat!"

The leaves quickened again, clipping into Higurashi's cloak. The thick material stood up against the onslaught, though, much to Ayame's annoyance. She did not like it at all, and she went into a series of hand seals. With a flare of her chakra the leaves disappeared, replaced by crackling petals of lightning that zapped against the thick fabric that Higurashi wore.

"From what I see, you're the one that's the spoiled little brat," Higurashi stated. "So, I doubt you know anything about honor."

"Damn it," Ayame cried, "show me your face before I pound you into the ground!"

Through her anger, Ayame seemed surprised when Higurashi reached up to grab a hold of the straw hat upon their head. And even more so when they pulled it away, allowing the ties attached to the hat to come loose. Thick strands of long, black hair cascaded down the person's back, as they reached up to release the silver clasp holding the cloak together.

"You're—you're a girl!" Ayame stuttered in surprise.

"That's right," Higurashi nodded.

"Well," Ayame corrected herself. "That really doesn't matter, because I'm still going to pound you into the ground!" Ayame went into another series of hand seals, before she stretched out her hands. "Lightning Style: Paralyzing Petal Dance!"

The crackling lightning petals spun faster, each beginning to shoot out thick streams of lightning that struck the inside of the vortex they created. Higurashi was quick on her feet, avoiding them and watching for the next area they would strike from, before she was suddenly struck in the back. Ayame let out a cry of victory, just before Higurashi smiled.

Water suddenly exploded in every direction, Higurashi's body ripping apart in the blast. The thick droplets shot through the petals of lightning, giving it a new pathway to travel upon, and Ayame screamed when the first of it hit her. The water increased the lightning's strength and it zapped her nervous system with ease, turning her own attack against her.

As the water settled down and the lightning diminished, Higurashi stepped out from her hiding stop. She smiled a little more, staring at Ayame's paralyzed form, and said, "You never let me finish, Ayame." Her headband gleamed around her neck, "I had planned to say that though you have natural talent, you will never be able to defeat me. I am Higurashi Kagome, and I also have natural talent."

Though it hurt, Ayame managed to speak, "W-what's that g-got to do with a-anything?"

"I'm not finished yet," Higurashi Kagome smirked. She reached down into the leg warmers she wore and pulled out four thick pieces of metal, before she flung them to the side. They slammed into the walls, impaling them, but the most shocking thing was when the walls caved in on themselves and created good-sized holes. "I have natural talent, and I have learned everything I know thus far within record time, but I have also trained every minute, of every hour, of every day."

Ayame gritted her teeth, trying to overcome the paralyzed state of her body.

Kagome continued, "I may have natural talent, Ayame, and I could pound you into the ground with only that." She began to unravel the bandages on her left arm, allowing the other girl to see the abused flesh underneath as she flexed her hand. "However, I have always rather liked playing with my opponents before I kill them, and since you will be able to move in a little while, I plan on beating you quite well."

Kagome began to run, before her speed picked up and she literally disappeared from sight. Her location became clear only when Ayame was lifted from her feet, flying into the air, and Kagome followed her. The black haired girl slammed her foot deep into Ayame's ribs, sending her flying back toward the ground, before she disappeared again.

Ayame hit the ground hard, blood flying from her lips, but there was nothing she could do. Her body was completely paralyzed by her own stupidity, and she could only growl as Kagome lifted her up and punched her in the jaw. She heard it crack, and her only bit of luck as the assault continued was that the lightning had made her numb.

The battle became completely one-sided, the black haired girl laughing as she pounded her opponent into unconsciousness. And that took some time, since Ayame's stubborn nature forced her to stay awake as long as possible. Anything to prove she was not weak, since she could not have known Higurashi Kagome knew a water jutsu  _and_  was intelligent enough to know how to use it to her advantage.

Anything to prove she could have won if she would have stomped down her anger.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Genma coughed, calling, "The winner is Higurashi Kagome."

The girl grabbed her cloak and straw hat afterward, jumping back up into the stands where her two teammates stood. They were not cloaked, one standing emotionlessly while the other continued to clean his giant weapon. However, she paused for the screen could stop on the next match, and called down, "I'm going to want those weights back! But, could I leave them where they are for now? I doubt anyone is going to be able to pull them out of the wall!"

The proctor merely nodded, coughing.

Naruto, staring at the girl on the opposite side of the arena, grinned. "Man! I want to fight one of them!" he cried.

Sakura could only stare at him. She did  _not_  feel the same way, obviously, since she wanted to fight anyone  _but_  them. And it seemed she got her wish as the screen flashed again.

 _Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino_.

"Damn it!" Naruto whined.

_\--Fin_


End file.
